I'm NOT a Boss
by OwlDreamwrites
Summary: While on a quest, Kirito and Asuna come across ... the one and only Salamander, Natsu Dragneel! After mistaking him as the Boss of the quest, what goes down next will lead to a wild adventure through Alfheim as the Fairies try and find their way home, back to the Guild.


**Hey readers,**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating or writing anything new for the last few months, I have been so busy and almost forgot that I had any fanfiction in progress. I won't be updating my other story for a while though because I have severe writers block and absolutely no inspiration to write anymore. Although, I will try and get back to it soon before school starts. For now I've decided to combine two of my favourite anime, Sword Art Online and Fairy Tail in a crossover. Please tell me what you think and whether I should continue on with it. Any suggestions and ideas are welcome.**

 **Thanks,**

 **OwlDreamWrites**

* * *

"Asuna, are you there?" Kazuto was desperately trying to get hold of his girlfriend. "Asuna are you there? Please answer me. This is important."

Finally after too many 'Asuna are you there's' she picked up. "Hey, what's this important thing that you've been trying to tell me over the last…15 minutes!"

Kazato breathed a deep sigh of relief and checked the Alfheim website again. The important thing was luckily still there. "Ok so Asuna, there's a new quest on Alfheim, it sounds difficult but not too hard for just us… So I was wondering if you wanted to come and complete the quest together, maybe as a sort of…date?"

"Of course I will, I'll be on in a second, can you send me the details of where to meet you?"

"Sure, I'll see you there."

* * *

"I think we're lost," Lucy muttered under her breath as Erza lead the team through endless winding tunnels. Natsu grinned at her, his dragon hearing picking up what she said. After being sucked into a vortex to an unknown world while on a job, they'd ended up in a dazed tangle of limbs in an empty room and now were searching for a way out.

As they neared a juncture in the tunnel Erza froze causing Lucy to bump into the grinning Natsu. "We should split up. Gray come with me, Natsu and Happy go with Lucy. If you don't find anything, we'll meet back here. If you do we'll…wing it. Figure something out." She turned on her heel dragging Gray by the hair down the right-hand tunnel. The look on his face said it all.

Lucy gave a small smile and shrugged at Natsu as he grinned at her again – fanged teeth and all. Without a word he proceeded to grab her around her waist, toss her over his shoulder and run down the left-hand tunnel, Happy giggling like a maniac in the rear.

Only a few minutes later with Natsu barely panting and Happy still snickering at Lucy's unfortunate position on Natsu's shoulder, the three arrived in a large, torch-lit cavern. Natsu put the still blushing Lucy down as they continued on to explore.

"Hey Natsu, you don't think we'll be stuck in this place forever do you?" Lucy whispered after noticing the lack of doors or windows. From the centre of the cavern where she was now standing, she could only see polished stone floors reaching out horizontally to meet roughly carved rock walls climbing vertically.

"Nah, Luce. We'll find a way out of here for sure. Just let my nose do its work - and stop smelling so good - and we'll be back at the Guild in no time." Natsu spoke with unwavering cheerfulness that melted Lucy's heart and caused her to blush.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike hi-," Happy yelled from above them but was cut off.

Suddenly a creaking sounded throughout the cavern – echoing - as two large oaken doors appeared and began to open on the opposite side to where the trio had entered from. Then, as if the shock of the doors appearing wasn't enough, two people, a girl and a boy walked in.

The boy was average height with black hair, grey-black eyes and unbelievably pointy ears, dressed in a long black overcoat with two swords sheathed on his back. While the boy was a mix of all dark colours with the exception of one shining, turquoise blue sword, the girl standing close next to him was a vision of light, with long, flowing aqua coloured hair, eyes and delicate pale skin. Again, she had unbelievably pointy ears and was carrying a sword.

"So this is the boss," The girl said to the boy.

* * *

 **Please Review :-)**


End file.
